1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an ink-jet recording head and a method of storing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink-jet recording head of the type described above has a construction as shown, for example, in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the head has an ejection element 1 for ejecting ink droplets, an elastic ink tank 2 for storing ink 100 and communicating with the ejection element 1, and a casing 3 for storing and holding the ink tank 2 therein. The element 1 has an ink ejection pressure generating element 4 and electrical signal lines 5 connected to the element 4. The ink 100 in the tank 2 is ejected as ink droplets by ejection pressure generated by the element 4 through an ink flow path 6 defined in the element 1. Ink leakaage 8 occurs from an ink ejection orifice 7 of th element 1.
When an ink-jet recording head of this type is delivered or shipped to a customer, the head is normally filled with ink. In this case, the head is generally exposed to the atmosphere. Thus, due to the vibration or changes in atmospheric pressure or temperature during transportation, ink may leak from the orifice 7. Leaked ink may dry, clogging the ejection port and resulting in a defective head. In order to prevent this, measures must be taken to effect special packaging or to provide padding to absorb vibration during transportation.